SUJU IN INDONESIA : KyuMin Ribut
by kanginbrother
Summary: chap 2 update, pertama ke indonesia, kyu SUPER JUNIOR malah buat onar apa yang akan sungmin lakukan lanjutan.sekuel dari still profesional
1. Chapter 1

**^^Suju in Indonesia^^**

**Cast : super junior ****

**Ini lanjutan/sekuel dari Daily life in dorm  
-pembalasn pagi ini #promosi**

**-perempuan penakluk #promosi**

**-still professional #promosi**

**Maaf bila banyak typo **

**LETS READ !**

^^maaf kalau udah pernah baca, ini republish^^

Siang ini sesuai jadwal, Super Junior terbang ke Indonesia naik sapu terbang #plak disihir Harry Potter jadi bangkong, maksudnya pesawat terbang.

** Pesawat Terbang**

"aduh...sakit hyung" rengek Kangin pada Leeteuk,

"siapa suruh muter lagu, jadinya makanan pagi kita gosong" balas Leeteuk,

"tapi kenapa harus aku doang hyung yang kena" rengek Kangin *lagi,

"kamu yang meng-iya-kan rencana ini, pokoknya jangan banyak ngomong kaya autor" balas Leeteuk *lagi sambil bongkar aib autor,

#autor pundung sambil nyari kutu bareng Eunhyuk,

"tapi hukumannya gak usah kejam juga hyung, sakit tau" rengek Kangin menjadi,

"anak cowo kok cengeng" ejek Leeteuk,

"ah...gue ganti couple aja" lanjut Leeteuk,

Sontak Kangin menghentikan rengeknya, sambil makan permen Hex*s,

"Maaf hyung, Kangin banyak ngomong" tutur Kangin dengan suara maco kaya diiklan permen yang dimakannya,

"eits...hyung suaranya langsung berubah" ketus Sumgmin,

"mau" tanya Kangin merdu,

"ehem...gak ada yang namanya KangMin" spontan Kyuhyun yang lagi cemburu,

"udah-udah, lupakan" teriak Leeteuk,

"Kyunie cemburu" rayu Sungmin sambil colek Kyuhyun,

"heh" Kyuhyun marah pada Sungmin,

"ah...Kyu jangan marah, entar gak ganteng" goda Sungmin,

"hyung, jahat" jawab Kyuhyun singkat,

"ah Kyu please ya, jangan marah, entar dikasih jatah(?)" goda Sungmin lagi,

*WARNING JANGAN NGERES*

Semua mata memandang KyuMin couple, bahkan Yesung yang asyik denger lagu potong bebek full volume pun ikut memandang, saking pekanya.*yah emang member SuJu pada yadong*

"ehm" dehen Heechul,

"MAKSUDNYA JATAH TRAKTIR HYUNG" teriak Sungmin menjelaskan pada hyung-hyungnya yang tengah berpikir yadong,

**-Skip Time-**

"akhirnya sampai, makan...makan" teriak Shindong sambil megang perutnya,

"hyung ststst" gubris Ryeowook sambil mengangkat jari tengahnya #blentang, maksudnya telunjuk ke bibir yang udah manyun 5 centinya,

"hahaha...maaf namanya juga lapar" balas Shindong,

"rambut..ok, baju..ok, muka..udah, pernak-pernik..komplit" tanya Heechul pada diri sendiri,

"celana dalam" ketus Hankyung,

"oh..iya" timpa Heechul belum berpikir jernih,

5 detik

4 detik

3 detik

2 detik

1 detik

'BLETAK'

"apa kau bodoh, mana mungkin fans ingin liat celana dalam gue" aungan Heechul,

"iya hyung, kan cuman bercanda" lirih Hankyung,

"hyung, ayo cepet turun" terdengar suara Eunhyuk,

"ok" jawab Heechul singkat,

Penuh kehebohan para Elf teriak-teriak gaje diluar bandara,

"Kangin buka celananya(?)".

"Leeteuk minta sayapnya".

"Eunhyuk minta uang".

"Heechul minta bedaknya(?)".

"Kibum minta otaknya".

"Sungmin minta imutnya".

"Siwon minta tingginya".

"Ryeowook minta buku resep".

"Hankyung minta kamus koreanya".

"Shindong minta cemilannya".

"Donghae minta ikannya".

"Yesung minta kura-kuranya"

"Kyuhyun minta PSP-nya".

*ok..ini udah berlebihan, ABAIKAN -_- !

"Ahh...oppa mana oma-nya" #plak -maksudnya dimana-, teriak para Elf yang mencari pintu keluar para member SuJu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Para member SuJu pun keluar, teriakan pun menjadi dari mulut para Elf.

Karena member SuJu baik kaya autor #dibakar readers, mereka keluar sambil banyak acara,

~Siwon, keluar sambil bagiin secarik kertas bertuliskan 'JANGAN MENYERAH HIDUP ADALAH ANUGRAH'(?) dan dibelakangnya berisi tulisan 'don't forget follow my twitter siwon407', #promosi tingkat akut.

~Kibum cengar cengir sambil teriak 'JANGAN LUPA BELAJAR', #bocah pintar.

~Yesung keluar sambil sok akrab, tapi itulah yang membuat Elf senang.

~Sungmin keluar sambil minta-minta barang warna pink para Elf, tapi Elf malah senang, -_-! .

~Ryeowook keluar sambil bawa makanan hasil buatannya. Ada yang mau ?

~Eunhyuk keluar sambil bawa toa teriak-teriak gaje. "Beli kaset 6jib-ya yang banyak" #mataduitan *Eunhyuk : yah setidaknya biar gue makin banyak uang | Autor : karepmu, brother*.

~Kyuhyun keluar sambil nyombongin rekor poin diPSP-nya.

~Heechul keluar langsung narsis ria(?) dihadapan handphone Elf yang lagi asyik motret, dari memanyunkan bibir, angkat tangan sambil promosi wangi deodorantnya, sampai photo hot yang bikin Hankyung mimisan.

~Hankyung keluar sambil pegang idung(?), karena liat Heechul yang bener-bener hot, sampai banyak Elf yang nafsu(?).

~Shindong keluar sambil ngiler, liat jajanan dipinggir jalan *kapan berubah ? #Blugh, dihajar Shindong.

~Donghae, pakai baju merah bertuliskan 'AKU GAK TAKUT HANTU' , yang membuat Elf aneh 100% *percuma Hae, tetep ketauan | Donghae : tor gue lagi coba meyakini para Elf | autor : klo gitu entar malam tidur sendiri #jalan-pergi | Donghae melamun 'ada yang mau nemenin'? *ABAIKAN.

~Kangin keluar sambil dadah-dadah seperti seorang raja yang pawai.

-Leeteuk keluar sambil bawa plang 'colek GOCENG', tapi malah banyak Elf yang noel, #( . .untung.)

akhirnya, dari adegan jalan banyak gaya, member SuJu pun masuk ambulan#plakk , limosin ke hotel yang akan mereka duduki(?).

** Hotel**

"NASI GORENG, MASAKAN TERBAIK INDONESIA" teriak Shindong sambil lari ke meja makan.

'dasar' batin semua member minus Shindong.

"OMG indonesia keren banget, kita langsung jadi TTWW" teriak Heechul.

"dimana itu hyung" polos -bego- Yesung nanya #ditendang fans Yesung,

"di WC" jawab Heechul,

"emang ada" tanya Yesung balik,

"WOOKIE URUS NI COUPLE LO" teriak Heechul kesal,

"hyung ditanya malah teriak, dasar aneh" ketus Yesung,

"APA KAU SADAR, KAU LAH YANG ANEH" balas Heechul mengeluarkan amarah cantiknya seperti ema tiri,

"sabar hyung" Ryeowook menengahi,

"entar gak cantik lagi" lanjut Kibum,

"ok, gue tenang" sahut Heechul menenangkan diri,

"Mataknya jangan nanya sama Yesung hyung" seru Kangin dengan suara maconya *efek permen hex*s,

"itu permen kapan abisnya, dari tadi masih belum habis" tanya Leeteuk,

"honey, mau" -malah- nanya Kangin,

"asli lu makin keren aja, makin dewasa aja, asli Appa banget" ketus Leeteuk yang benar-benar bahagia, karena Kangin berubah dewasa.

KangTeuk benar-benar fokus saling memandang.

Dari mata Kangin, Leeteuk seperti wanita asli yang sedang pakai gaun.

Dari mata Leeteuk yang berbinar-binar, Kangin seperti raja yang sedang menggunakan jas, berdiri tegak, gagah *kaya autor #plak.

"SAH" teriak Kyumin.

"Akhirnya, jodoh datang" kata Ryeowook sambil berkaca-kaca -L.E.B.A.I- .

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

"hyung, jadi makanannya mau dimakan" tanya Shindong ngiler didepannya ada 12 nasi goreng yang saat ini sedang berkedip pada Shindong.

"JANGAN" ke-12 kompak ngejawab setelah menghentikan adegan pernikahan palsu yang terjadi.

**-Skip Time-**

"5 menit lagi kalian show, siap-siap" komando manajer.

"siap bos" jawab Leeteuk.

"buat Indonesia gempar(?)" perintah sang manajer.

"lempar aja Shindong hyung" ketus Kyuhyun.

'BUGH' Kyu dihajar.

"haha, jangan macam-macam kau Kyu" tawa Shindong.

"aish ... Sakit hyung" rengek Kyuhyun.

"sudah, toh ini salahmu juga Kyu" Sungmin malah tak peduli.

"wahh ... kenapa gak nolongin" rengek Kyu menjadi.

"udah, bisik Kyu, waktunya perform sekarang" acuh Sungmin meninggalkan Kyu.

"malam ini kedinginan dong Kyu" jail Yesung sambil lari.

"hyung jahat" Kyuhyun sedih.

"udah sana, nanti lagi" rayu manajer sambil mendorong Kyu keluar backstage.

'akan ku ambil lagi kau hyung' batin Kyuhyun mengucap janji.

** panggung show**

Lagu pertama yang dinyanyikan adalah lagu para jomblo(?) 'Sexy, free & Single' disela-sela lagu Kyuhyun terus menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa bersikap profesional sebagai couple, para fans berteriak-teriak gaje.

"terkutuklah kau Cho Kyuhyun, mendekati Sungmin" seru salah satu fans berat Sungmin.

"KYU, kenapa kau peluk dia, disini ada aku" teriak salah satu fans berat Kyuhyun.

"CIPOK..CIPOK KYUMIN IS REAL" aungan fans KyuMin membahana.

'OMG GUE DIACUHKAN sama kamera, malah si KyuMin couple yang disorot, padahal gue udah buka kancing 3' batin Heechul -_-!.

** Backstage**

"Akhirnya selesai" tutur Hankyung.

"sekarang kalian bisa istirahat" seru manajer.

"benar-benar melelahkan" sahut Leeteuk.

"hyung pucat" tanya Kangin.

"masuk angin, mungkin, bawaannya pengen muntah, gak enak badan" balas Leeteuk.

"hyung harus banyak istirahat" ketus Ryeowook.

"iya Wookie, aku akan istirahat lebih awal" seru Leeteuk.

'apa hamil' batin Kangin.

"mana mungkin" ketus Kibum sambil jalan.

'ini anak dari kemarin, aneh' batin Kangin *lagi.

"dibilang cuman feeling, hyung" balas Kibum.

TeukWook bingung melihat KangBum yang saling mandang.

Tiba-tiba 'BLAK' suara pintu naas ditutup.

"Kau tidur diluar, sana pergi" komando Sungmin.

"Minnie jangan marah" rengek Kyuhyun.

"berisik, udah sana pergi" jawab Sungmin dibalik pintu.

"Min...nie~ gue gak bisa hidup tanpamu hiks" rengek Kyuhyun menjadi.

"sudah evil tidur bareng Shindong saja" Kangin menyela.

"Appa jahat" ketus Kangin sambil lari.

**-TBC-**

**"maaf kurang lucu, soalnya autor bukan saudara sule, andre or lainnya"**

**-next chap diusahakan lebih baik,dan humoris-**

**¤Nanti lanjutan sekuelnya¤**

**^^DONT FORGET REVIEW^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^Suju in Indonesia chap 2^^**

**Cast : super junior ****

**Ini lanjutan/sekuel dari Daily life in dorm  
-pembalasn pagi ini**

**-perempuan penakluk**

**-still professional**

**#promosi :D, biar tambah lucu bacanya,:D**

**Maaf bila banyak typo **

**LETS READ !**

Sedangkan didalam kamar Sungmin hanya cengengesan sambil kayang(?).

'enak aja, udah grepe gue, gak bayar lagi, iuwhhh' batin Sungmin.

** Shindong Room**

'4 menit lagi... Ah..ah..ah, dia akan datang menjemputku' suara Hp Shindong.

"haloha, ada apa Kyu, tidak biasanya kau meneleponku" tutur Shindong.

"Hyung, boleh aku tidur dikamarmu" tanya Kyuhyun memelas ditelepon.

"boleh, asal bawa makanan" jawab Shindong polos.

"ah...hyung telat, aku udah dibelakang hyung" ketus Kyuhyun.

"ngapain nelpon" Shindong gak nyante.

'tut' bunyi autor kentut#dzig maksudnya telepon ditutup.

"hahaha, maaf ya hyung" tawa Kyu.

"memang kau tidak pernah baik pada semua hyungmu Kyu, bahkan seupil pun" pidato(?) Shindong.

"nih" Kyu memberikan upilnya.

"APA KAU GILA CHO KYUHYUN" amarah Shindong.

"tadi bilang seupil pun" terka Kyuhyun.

"IQ LO KEMANA, KETINGGALAN DI DORM, NAPA LO GAK NGERTI, MAKSUD GUE SEDIKIT PUN" amukan Shindong yang berhasil menghancurkan semua kaca dikamarnya *lupakan yang terakhir.

10 detik ...

8 detik ... 'KREZ...KREZ' suara kripik.

6 detik ...

4 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

"hyung apakah aku banyak buat salah pada Minnie hyung" Kyuhyun coba bicara.

'masih belum sadar' batin Shindong.

"pastilah" lanjut Shindong yang tak peduli dengan apa yang Kyu rasa.

"yah, hyung malah bikin lebih parah" ketus Kyuhyun.

"hahaha...terima aja Kyu" tawa Shindong.

"hyung jahat kaya Appa saja" Kyu manyun.

"mataknya kau harus nurut ke Sungmin" saran Shindong.

"terlambat, hyung" Kyuhyun layu.

'neng nang nong neng, ne nang no neng ne nong neng' suara Hp Kyuhyun.

"ternyata dari manager, kukira dari Sungmin" ketus Kyuhyun.

'satu satu, aku saya mamah, dua dua, juga sayang ayah' suara Hp Shindong.

3 detik ..

2 detik ..

1 detik ..

"ayo Kyu kita turun" tarik Shindong.

"iy...iya hyung tunggu" Kyu terbata-bata.

** HaeHyuk room**

'Belah duren dimalam hari ~ enaknya bang sama kekasih' bunyi Hp Eunhyuk.

"aish, lagu apaan tu" tanya Donghae.

"gak tau, yang penting tadi gratis downloadnya" jawab Eunhyuk.

"dasar" ejek Donghae.

"ni sms dari manager, katanya kalau mau makan tinggal turun" tutur Eunhyuk.

"enggak ah, udah ngantuk...Hyuk berpelukan" Donghae lari ke arah Eunhyuk sambil angkat tangan seperti mau berpelukan.

"aish, ngarep lo" Eunhyuk kabur.

Sekarang Donghae sendiri, ada yang mau nemenin ?

** YeWook room**

'JUDI~...JUDI menjanjikan kemenangan' bunyi Hp Yesung.

"berisik hyung" protes Ryeowook.

"maaf honey" balas Yesung.

"ini dari manager, kalau mau makan tinggal turun kebawah aja" lanjut Yesung.

"OH, gak laper aku" jawab Ryeowook imut.

3 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

"katanya ada dibawah, tapi mana" tanya Yesung sambil nyari dibawah kasur.

"LUPAKAN HYUNG, sini nonton lagi" perintah Ryeowook.

** HanChul room**

'cinta satu malam, oh indahnya'

'cinta satu malam buat ku melayang' bunyi Hp Heechul.

"enak itu lagunya hyung" jawab Hankyung.

"oh jadi gitu, gue gak enak" Heechul jadi marah.

"eng...eng...gak, kan cuman bilang lagunya, bukan orangnya" Hankyung terbata-bata.

"HAHA, cuman bercanda kok, katanya mau makan turun ajah by manager" tawa Heechul.

"gak ah, liat hyung juga udah kenyang" goda Hankyung.

"ih, kau ini" balas Heechul.

-autor pun diusir oleh HanChul, karena dilarang meliput adegan ini-

** SiBum room**

'distation balapan, ...' #autor gak apal.

Bunyi Hp Siwon.

"hyung beringsik, aku lagi tidur" spontan Kibum.

"maaf, aku keluar dulu ya" bisik Siwon.

"mau kemana, mau nyari tante-tante" marah Kibum.

"uh...jahat, dihatiku cuman ada kamu" Siwon menggoda.

"karepmu" balas Kibum.

"enggak, tadi kata manajer kalau lapar turun aja kebawah, mau" jelas Siwon.

"enggak, kalau ada TTS, aku mau" balas Kibum.

'bocah pinter' batin Siwon.

"makasih hyung pujiannya" ketus Kibum.

Siwon cengo langsung kabur.

** KangTeuk**

'bang toyib~ bang toyib~ kenapa tak pulang-pulang' Hp Leeteuk bunyi.

Kangin dengan cepat mengambilnya.

"udah tau Teuki sakit, masih aja ganggu" kesal Kangin.

"oh dari manager, ada apa ya" tanya Kangin pada diri sendiri.

3 detik ...

2 detik ...

1 detik ...

"MAKAN" spontan Kangin langsung keluar kamar.

Hanya 5 orang yang keluar dan sedang bersiap makan.

"hyung, itu lihat" tunjuk Eunhyuk.

"mana" tanya Siwon.

"gak jadi" balas Eunhyuk dengan senyum monyetnya(?) sambil pergi ke tempat duduk.

"Oh, dasar kau in" Siwon menggantungkan kata terakhirnya(?).

"HYUK MANA JATAH DAGINGKU" teriak Siwon.

Siwon pun berlari mengejar Eunhyuk, bayangin monyet dikejar kuda, yang satu lincah, yang satu gesit.

*lupakan adegan india-indiaan(?) SiHyuk.

"mana Sungmin, Kyu" tanya Kangin.

"gak tau hyung, dia udah marah" jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

"mau gimana lagi, ini salahmu, main pegang-pegang Sungmin, hot lagi, bikin punyaku berdiri" tutur Kangin.

KyuDong cengo.

"maksud Appa" tanya Shindong.

"bulu kudukku" ketus Kangin.

"Oh, dikirain" KyuDong senyum lega.

'BLETAK' pukulan mantap di layangkan.

"otak kalian semua ini" marah Kangin.

"besok kau coba ajak dia, atau sekedar bicara" lanjut Kangin sambil ngupil.

"akan kucoba Appa" balas Kyuhyun sambil bantu nyari(?).

'ih jorok' batin Shindong.

**-BESOKNYA-**

"Hyung, aku mau bicara" ajak Kyuhyun.

"bicara apa Kyu" balas Sungmin.

"Kyu tau, Kyu salah, maaf ya hyung" pinta Kyu memelas.

"maaf, gak kayanya Kyu, kemarin bener-bener memalukan" balas Sungmin.

"ah...Minnie, Kyu mau lakuin apapun, asal Minnie mau maafin" rengek Kyu menjadi.

"apapun,... yakin" tanya Sungmin.

"BENER HYUNG, MAU FOTO BUGIL BARENG HYUNG JUGA, PASTI KULAKUKAN ... hiks ... hiks" rengek Kyu menjadi.

"sudah...sudah, aku maafin" ketus Sungmin.

"Minnie~ i love you" Kyuhyun berbinar-binar.

"hey, kita ini namja bodoh" amuk Sungmin.

"oh, iya lupa, tapi hyung maukan jadi cewe, tinggal operasi, terus beraksi, sama Kyu yang seksi, kita bikin anak 4 biji" kata Kyuhyun puas.

"kau gila" amuk Sungmin menjadi.

"maaf hyung canda, biar hyung senyum" ampun Kyuhyun.

"heh, kau ini" hela Sungmin.

"jadi apa hukumannya hyung" tanya Kyuhyun.

"jangan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti kemarin lagi, Kyu" jawab Sungmin.

"siap" Kyuhyun semangat.

'untung gak PSP-ku' batin Kyuhyun.

"oh, ia Kyu kemarin kan aku marah, jadi aku bakar PSP-mu" polos Sungmin.

"gak apa-apa kok" ucap Kyuhyun sambil miris.

Beberapa menit kemudian para member berdatangan.

"tunggu, mana Kyu" tanya sang leader celingak-celinguk.

"tuh" tunjuk Sungmin.

Semua member cengo melihat Kyuhyun *minus Sungmin, dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Wajah yang pucat, diem pundung dipojokan sambil dengus ingusnya.

'apa yang Sungmin lakukan, sampai Kyuhyun mirip mayat hidup seperti ini' batin semua member.

**~END~**

**"maaf kurang lucu, soalnya autor bukan saudara sule, andre or lainnya"**

**-next chap diusahakan lebih baik,dan humoris-**

**¤Nanti lanjutan sekuelnya¤**

**^^DONT FORGET REVIEW^^**


End file.
